Some vehicle communication systems allow drivers to contact a particular service provider in the event of an emergency. The service provider may be able to determine the location of the driver, and then contact a public safety or service answering point (PSAP) that is located within the boundary within which the vehicle is located. To assist the service provider, a database of public safety answering geographic boundaries and the phone numbers may be accessed.